Entre Pantalones, Faldas y Piernas
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Soul amaba las piernas de Maka, sin embargo, un día ella comenzó a usar pantalón. Eso a él no le gustó. ¿Qué castigo decidirá darle por dejar de usar falda? - Mal Summary One-shot SxM Lemmon


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (por ahora :B) es de Atsushi Okubo-san. La historia es mía de principio a fin xD**

_Un one-shot que se me ocurrió al despertar. Alto contenido de lemmon, si no te gusta, no lo leas, plis xD. ¡Espero y les guste! Está dedicado a Rukia-oneesama por presionarme todo el rato para que lo terminara n.n ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

**Entre Pantalones, Faldas y Piernas**

**Soul POV**

Se ah dicho que todos los hombres siempre nos fijamos en alguna parte del cuerpo de las mujeres, y eso es cierto…

… bueno, aunque eso no quiere decir que luego no nos fijemos en el resto del cuerpo.

Algunos se fijan en los labios, otros en los ojos, otros en las manos, unos cuantos en las caderas, algunos en los pechos – puede que yo sangre al ver a Blair desnuda… ¡pero eso no significa que _eso_ sea lo primero que le veo a una mujer! –, y otros tantos se fijan en otras partes. Yo, por en cambio, adoro ver primero las piernas.

Sí, ya sé que eso puede sonar extraño y nada _cool_ – y lo admito, también puede sonar un tanto macabro –, pero es la verdad. La piel suave de estas… los movimientos… lo largo…

_Dios, creo que necesito terapia._

En fin, cada quien con sus gustos, ¿no?

Pero eso solo es uno de los tantos detalles que me gustan de mi Técnico. Sí, lo admito, me gusta la plana-enojona-comelibros-genio-bipolar del salón. Maka puede llegar a comportarse como si estuviese en la menopausia, pero cuando tenía ganas de ser chica buena, lo conseguía – lo malo es que esos días fuesen muy raros de ver –.

Adoro la forma en la que sonríe, como frunce el ceño cuando está pensando en algo, como se ríe cuando ocurre algo gracioso, o como sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran… pero eso sí, sin duda alguna, lo que más adoro de ella son sus delgadas y largas piernas.

En más de una ocasión eh sido tentado a tocar esa suave y blanca piel. Saber si es tan tersa como aparenta ser, si es cálida al tacto… por eso, aunque no se lo digo de frente, agradezco que siempre use su faldita.

Me importa poco que modelo utilice. Si es de tablones o recta, si tiene figuritas o estampados, si es azul o negra… con tal de que pueda ver las piernas de mi Técnico es más que suficiente.

Por eso, mi vida era relativamente normal. Y no dudaba que aquella mañana fuese la excepción.

Me desperté como siempre – lanzando el despertador al suelo y luchando contra los pechos de Blair con tal de no morir asfixiado –, sin embargo, cuando salí de mi cuarto con rumbo al baño, me sorprendí al ver que Maka todavía no salía de su habitación. Eso me preocupo un poco, y cuando me disponía a tocar la puerta de su cuarto, escuché ruidos en su habitación.

Bien, al parecer estaba despierta.

Me encogí de hombros y entré al baño para darme una buena ducha matutina. Al salir de este – claramente ya vestido, ¡no me confiaba para nada de Blair! – noté que Maka aún no salía. Rodé los ojos. _Mujeres_. Siempre se tardan los años arreglándose.

Preparé el desayuno, y esperé impaciente a que mi Técnico se dignara a salir de una vez por todas de su habitación. Estaba por terminarme el jugo de naranja que me había servido, cuando al fin escuché la puerta de su recamara abrirse.

- ¡Te tardaste, el desayuno ya se enfrió! – me quejé mientras que volteaba a verla.

Casi tengo un colapso cuando la vi. La peor de mis pesadillas se encontraba frente a mí, y no había manera de despertar.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó Maka mientras que se tocaba la nueva prenda que tapaba por completo sus piernas.

Era un pantalón. Un feo, sucio, asqueroso y masculino pantalón de vestir. ¡¿De dónde carajos lo había sacado?! ¡¡Ella nunca usaba pantalones!! Sentí como el vaso de vidrio resbalaba por mis dedos, y tuve que golpearme mentalmente para lograr reaccionar.

- E-eh… s-sí, claro… – mentí. ¡¿Gustarme?! ¡Quería quitarle esa cosa y prenderle fuego! – pero… ¿y tu falda? – le pregunté, tratando de sonar lo más calmado y desinteresado posible.

Ella se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada y jugaba nerviosa con una de sus coletas.

- Las faldas ya pasaron de moda – me dijo.

_¡¿Y a mí qué?! _Pensé, mordiéndome la lengua para no tener que gritárselo.

_Calma Soul, calma… no es el fin del mundo…_

- De hecho, le acabo de regalar todas a Liz, dijo que podía hacerse no sé que cosas con ellas – murmuró con una sonrisa timida.

_Bien, es momento para que te colapses y ruedes en el suelo._

- P-p-pero creí que t-te gustaban las f-f-f-faldas – balbuceé, tratando de no tener un ataque de histeria.

- Y me gustan, pero es bueno darse un cambio de aires de vez en cuando – me dijo mientras que caminaba hacia la sala y consultaba el reloj que se encontraba en la pared. Yo estaba pasmado en la entrada de la cocina, tratando de contar hasta diez sí es que no quería comenzar a gritar –. Cómo sea, no tengo hambre y se nos hará tarde para llegar al Shibusen, ¡andando!

No supe en qué momento agarramos nuestras mochilas y nos encaminamos hacia la Academia. Tampoco supe de que habló Maka en todo el transcurso, ni siquiera supe si el profesor Stein se cayó nuevamente de su silla o no. En mi cabeza sólo lograba ver el recuerdo cada vez más lejano de las piernas expuestas de mi Técnico, las cuales ahora se encontraban ocultas bajo una indeseable prenda de vestir.

Kami-sama… ¡¿qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?!

* * *

_Una semana…_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Maka había decidido _'cambiar de aires'_.

Sentía como si mi mundo se derrumbara poco a poco como en la película esa del _2012_. Maka ya no usaba para nada faldas, ¡ni siquiera _shorts_ que me dejaran ver sus blancas piernas! De pijama ocupaba pantalones holgados que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, incluso cuando hacíamos limpieza ocupaba pantalones.

¡¿Dónde habían quedado aquellas faldas de tablones con estampados que tanto amaba?!

_En algún profundo lugar del armario de Liz._

Suspiré pesadamente mientras que me hundía aún más en mi pesar y en el sofá de la sala. Estaban pasando un extraño documental en _Discovery Chanel_, al cual, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Volví a suspirar mientras que comenzaba a cambiarle a los canales.

_Genial… incluso Lady Gaga se tapa las piernas…_

Bufé molesto, para luego apagar el televisor y cerrar los ojos. Eché mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y esperé, al menos, tratar de satisfacer mis necesidades – muy extrañas – con mis recuerdos de cuando mi Técnico aún usaba aquellas preciosas falditas…

- ¿Soul?

Abrí los ojos ante el llamado de mi Técnico.

Maka me miraba preocupada, mientras que se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a un lado mío. Tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió justo cuando el video de _Panda_ estaba comenzando. Volteó a verme fijamente una vez que el coro empezó.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mientras que alzaba una ceja.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunté yo, sabiendo que ella odiaba que yo le respondiese con otra pregunta.

Y así fue. Frunció la boca ligeramente molesta.

- Has estado raro toda esta semana.

_¿Y no te imaginas por qué?_

- No es verdad – dije.

- Claro que sí.

- Que no, no seas terca.

- No soy terca.

- Lo eres.

- ¿Quieres dejar de ser un idiota por un rato y decirme que es lo que te pasa?

- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada! ¡Y eres tú la que se anda poniendo extraña últimamente!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres el maldito emo antisocial!

- ¡¿A quién le dices emo, menopáusica?!

- ¡¿Menopáusica?! ¡¡Eres un imbécil!!

- ¡¡Y tu una marimacha que usa pantalones en vez de faldas!! – grité mientras que me levantaba de mi lugar.

Maka me miró atónita, mientras que yo trataba de calmarme respirando rápidamente. Oh, genial, ya la había regado. ¡¿Cómo había podido decirle eso?! Gruñí, para luego comenzar a revolverme los cabellos, totalmente molesto. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…_

- ¿Era… eso…? – Murmuró Maka, adivinando el motivo de mi mal humor – ¿Mi pantalón?

Volteé a verla fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Ella seguía viéndome con los ojos abiertos, totalmente sorprendida.

- Sí, era eso, ¡¿contenta?! ¡Odio que uses pantalones! – le dije, acercándome cada vez más a ella.

Maka no me contestó al principio, balbuceaba algo en voz queda, mientras que sus mejillas se iban sonrojando cada vez más y más. La desesperación pronto comenzó a apoderarse de mí. ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba a ella?! Sí, vale, sabía que era raro enterarse que el chico con el que vivías estaba extrañamente obsesionado con tus piernas… ¡pero tampoco era para quedártele viendo como ella me estaba viendo a mí en estos momentos!

Comencé a impacientarme. Sujeté con fuerza a Maka de los hombros, obligándola a acostarse sobre el sofá, para luego yo subirme a gatas sobre ella. Sus ojos color jade me miraban sorprendidos.

- P-pero… ¿por qué…? – susurró.

- ¿Qué acaso nunca te diste cuenta? – pregunté, ella negó levemente –. Eres realmente tonta, Maka…

- ¿No me di cuenta de qué cosa, Soul? – preguntó, levemente confundida, aunque lo más seguro es que todo estuviera encajando en su cabeza.

- ¿No notaste que siempre te miraba más de la cuenta? ¿No notaste que mi mano siempre temblaba cuando quería sujetarte la mano, cuando quería tocarte? ¿No notaste que siempre te protegía de más? ¿No notaste nunca las miradas asesinas que les lanzaba a los idiotas que trataban de coquetear conmigo? – ella no me respondió, simplemente me miró fijamente –. Te amo Maka. Te amo como nunca había amado a nadie. Me gusta todo de ti; tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tu carácter bipolar, tu risa… y sé que suena loco, pero amo tus piernas, ¡y tú, sin darte cuenta, me torturas de aquella manera poniéndote este estúpido pantalón! ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir…? – susurré.

Guardamos silencio.

Maka me miró sin decir nada, para luego comenzar a sonreír lentamente, hasta que al final, estalló en risas. La miré totalmente confundido, ¿y ahora qué demonios le pasaba…?

- ¿Qué te da tanta gracia? – pregunté, un tanto irritado.

- Que… yo ya sabía de tus extraños gustos… por eso me puse pantalón –me confesó divertida.

Tardé en procesar lo que me había dicho.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grité - ¡P-p-pero…! ¡¿Por qué…?!

Ella desvió la mirada, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas.

- Porque yo… quería que me dijeras que me amabas… - susurró.

- ¿Sólo… por eso…? – murmuré. Ella asintió levemente –. Eres… eres…

- ¿Soy qué? – preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

- Eres… eres increíble – dije, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la besé.

Por primera vez, sentí como uno de mis tantos sueños se hacía realidad. ¡Al fin estaba besando a Maka! Y esto se sentía mejor que cualquier otra fantasía que haya tenido. La calidez de sus labios, la suavidad de estos…

Sin embargo, nuestro pequeño roce no duró mucho, ya que pronto nuestros cuerpos nos exigieron aquel odioso oxigeno, obligándonos a separarnos. Nos miramos fijamente durante un buen rato, cada quien perdido en los ojos del otro.

- Te amo – me susurró ella con la voz ronca.

Sonreí.

- Yo también… - su rostro se iluminó –, pero… mereces un castigo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Acaso creías que iba a dejar las cosas como estaban? Me hiciste agonizar una semana entera, Albarn, es mi turno de desquitarme – dije mientras que sonreía perversamente.

Ella me miró sin entenderlo del todo, por lo que aproveché aquel pequeño momento de distracción para sujetar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano, dejándola completamente a mi merced. Maka se removió incomoda, para luego fruncir el ceño, molesta.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! ¡Soul, suéltame! – me exigió.

- Lo lamento, _my lady_, pero esta vez yo no recibiré ordenes – le dije, para luego besarla.

Ella se negó al principio, pero poco a poco fue permitiendo que profundizara más el beso. Nuestras lenguas se mantenían ocupadas en un extraño baile sincronizado, en la cual una trataba de tener el control sobre la otra. Mientras que Maka se encontraba distraída con eso, yo me encargué de desabrocharle lentamente su camisa blanca que traía puesta. Nos separamos por culpa del jadeo que ella emitió cuando mis dedos pasaron descaradamente sobre su pecho izquierdo.

- S-Soul…

- Shh… - la callé –, esto todavía no ah comenzado.

Llevé mi mano libre hasta su pierna, la cual comencé a acariciar sobre la tela del molesto pantalón. Maka temblaba ante mis caricias que poco a poco iban subiendo, hasta que al fin logré llegar a su entrepierna. La acaricié suavemente al principio sobre la tela, para luego tratar de ahondar la caricia. Mi Técnico gimió, pero no tan alto como me hubiese gustado.

Sin tiempo que perder, desabroché el botón y bajé el cierre, sólo para lograr meter bien la mano dentro de su ropa – incluyendo, claro está, sus bragas blancas –.

Acaricié sin pudor alguno su intimidad, para luego introducir mis dedos en ella. Maka se arqueó y gimió, mientras que sus caderas se movían impacientes contra mi mano, tratando de obtener algo de fricción. Sonreí mientras que disminuía el ritmo de mis dedos dentro de su cavidad, haciendo que ella gruñera molesta.

- ¡Soul…! – se quejó con la voz débil.

No le respondí, simplemente me limité a comenzar a acariciar su clítoris. Ella jadeó, arqueándose todavía más, mientras que yo sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a humedecerse. Decidí introducir un par de dedos más, pero en ningún momento aumenté el ritmo. Adoraba verla sufrir, jadeando y suplicando por más. Y aunque quería complacerla, mi orgullo me pedía darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- ¡S-Soul… ah… Soul…!

Después de un rato de caricias suaves y de quejidos por parte de mi compañera, decidí que era hora de que yo también disfrutase un poco – además de que _cierta zona_ ya se encontraba apretada en mis pantalones –.

Sin soltarle las manos, logré quitarle su estúpido pantalón de una vez por todas junto con su ropa interior, para luego desabrocharme mi pantalón y romper su sujetador, dejando sus pechos expuestos. Maka se estremeció cuando la punta de mi miembro rozó descaradamente su intimidad ya húmeda.

- Maka… - susurré en su oído, pidiéndole permiso. Tal vez esta fuese una venganza de mi parte, pero no iba a obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Maka enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, para luego comenzar a mover sus caderas, tratando de encontrar un poco más de fricción para tratar de compensar el placer que le había negado hace unos momentos.

- Hazlo Soul… por favor… - me pidió con la voz ronca.

Asentí, para luego besarla suavemente en los labios, al mismo momento que entraba en su interior.

Un sonoro grito de dolor resonó en mis oídos. Solté a Maka de las muñecas, y casi al instante ella me abrazó con fuerza, tratando en vano de que el dolor se fuera. Comencé a acariciarle la cabeza, tratando de ayudarla. Ella simplemente ocultó su rostro bañado en lágrimas en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos un rato así, sin movernos ni un solo centímetro, esperando a que su dolor desapareciera. Cuando creí que lo mejor era ya no seguir con eso, Maka enrolló con más fuerza sus piernas y volteó a verme.

- S-sigue – susurró.

- ¿Segura? – le pregunté.

Ella asintió, por lo que pronto comencé a moverme.

Al principio mis movimientos eran lentos, ya que trataba que ella se adaptara por completo a mí, sin embargo, pronto mi instinto pudo más conmigo y comencé a penetrarla con más fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiese y gritase mientras que enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda.

- ¡M-más… más rápido…! – me pidió.

Sonreí, para luego aumentar aún más la fuerza y la velocidad.

Atrapé uno de los pechos de Maka con mi boca, y mientras que me dedicaba a besarlo y a morder de vez en cuando su pezón, mi otra mano se entretenía masajeando el otro pecho. Maka ya había parado de gemir, solo para comenzar a gritar cada vez más alto.

Ella me sujetó con fuerza del cabello, obligándome a separarme de su pecho y a juntar mis labios con los de ella en un beso desesperado. Sabía que ya no tardábamos mucho en llegar al tan glorioso orgasmo, por lo que aumenté aún más las embestidas.

Y al fin, cuando logramos alcanzar el famoso Nirvana, caí rendido sobre ella, mientras que jadeábamos por aire.

Maka acariciaba mi cabeza, mientras que yo hacía circulitos sobre la suave piel de sus piernas. Ella rió quedamente, haciendo que la volteara a ver confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que debería usar pantalón más seguido – me dijo.

Fruncí el ceño molesto, sin embargo, sonreí.

- Eso ya lo veremos – le dije, para después volver a besarla.

La verdad, es que después de ese día Maka sí volvió a usar pantalón a pesar de todos mis reclamos… aunque claro, ella sabía que yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, y en más de una ocasión la _castigué_…

Mujeres… son tan masoquistas, ¡quien las entiende!

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
